The present invention relates generally to a device for use in relieving pain in the foot or heel on the body. In particular, the present invention relates to a device which provides a gentle massage to the areas of the body in order to alleviate pain resulting from and speed the healing of plantar fasciitis and/or bone spurs.
A bone spur or osteophyte is a bony growth formed on normal bone which is smooth. It can cause pain or wear and tear if it presses or rubs against other bones of soft tissues. Common places for bone spur are the spine, shoulders, knees, hips and feet. As the body tries to repair itself, it will build extra bone causing a bone spur. Bone spurs usually don't require treatment unless they cause pain, since most people are unaware that they have bone spurs. Treatment includes weight loss, stretching exercises, ice, and nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs) such as ibuprofen. If the bone spur is located in the foot, a heel pad or orthopedic insert can be used. Surgery is also another option.
Plantar Fasciitis is inflammation of the thick, fibrous band of tissue, plantar fascia, which reaches from the heel to the toes and supports the muscles and arch of the foot. It occurs when the plantar fascia becomes overstretched. Plantar Fasciitis can also be treated with stretching exercises, ice, and nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs). Also, regulation of weight helps to prevent it. Other treatments include a heel pad, night splint, ultrasound physical therapy, steroid injections, walking cast, or shock wave therapy. A night splint prevents the plantar fascia from shortening during sleep by holding the foot at a specific angle. A walking cast is used when plantar fasciitis is unresponsive to typical treatment and holds the foot in a position to allow the plantar fascia to stretch and heal. Shock wave therapy is a new procedure which may be prescribed before considering surgery. Surgery can be prescribed if the pain becomes debilitating. The most common surgery is called plantar fascia release which releases a portion of the plantar fascia from the heel bone. About 1 in 20 patients will actually need surgery.